Naruto The Golden Joker
by Cyntia Putrii
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang Malaikat reankarnasi yang merupakan salah satu dari [Joker] Michael sang Seraph. Dia akan bergabung dengan Kuoh Akademi dan juga terlibat masalah antar Fraksi.


Halo... aku balik lagi. Berhubung demam Naruto DxD masih ramai maka saya coba-coba buat ficnya. Dan meski fic ini rate-M jangan harap akan ada adegan Lemon, Lime, atau Gore. Aku memberi rate-M karena High School DxD adalah anime hentai yang tentu pasti akan ada konten hentai di Fic ini, jadi hanya itu alasannya.

**Tittle :** **Naruto The Golden Joker**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**.**

So.. Enjoy the Story..

**.**

**.**

Saat ini di Kuoh Akademi berkumpul pemimpin ketiga Fraksi, mereka disini untuk membahas masalah penyerangan dan pencurian yang dialakukan oleh salah satu Jendral Malaikat Jatuh, Kokabiel dan anak buahnya. Dari Fraksi Iblis diwakili oleh sang Maou Lucifer dan Leviathan, Sizerch Lucifer dan Serafall Leviathan, dan mereka juga ditemani oleh dua kelompok Iblis muda yang terlibat dalam insiden penyerangan Kokabiel. Dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh diwakili oleh sang Gubenur Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel, dan dia ditemani juga oleh muridnya Vali sang _Hakuryuukou_. Dan dari Fraksi Malaikat diwakili oleh Michael sang Seraph, dan dia juga ditemani oleh Malaikat reinkarnasi sekaligus _Ace_nya, Irina Shidou sang pemegang pedang Excalibur Mimic.

Awalnya pertemuan berjalan dengan lancar sampai akhirnya sebuah portal muncul di atas langit Kuoh Akademi, dan dari portal tersebut keluar para penyihir yang langsung menyerang apa saja yang ada didepan mereka. Dan lagi ditambah munculnya Katerea Leviathan yang merupakan keturunan Maou lama dan mengahancurkan ruangan tempat berlangsungnya peretemuan pemimpin ketiga Fraksi, kemudian Azazel maju untuk melawan Katerea. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi sebuah cahaya berwarna emas turun dengan cepat dari langit dan menghantam pelindung yang menyelimuti Kuoh Akademi dan menyebabkan ledakan kecil saat membentur tanah dan asap juga menyelimuti daerah tersebut, semua mata langsung menuju kearah asap tersebut dimana terdapat sebuah bayangan dibaliknya.

"Uhuk Uhuk.. ya ampun.. kenapa aku harus mendarat seperti ini terus menerus.." terdengar suara dari balik bayangan tersebut, perlahan asap yang menyelimuti daerah tersebut mulai menghilang dan menampakkan bayangan orang tadi yang merupakan seorang pemuda berambut blonde keemasan dengan model spike dengan dua anak rambut yang membingkai wajahnya, memiliki bola mata berwarna biru _shappire_, dan memakai sebuah setelan jas berwarna putih serta dibelakang punggungnya terdapat sepuluh sayap emas milik Malaikat dan juga sebuah cincin emas diatas kepalanya. "Umm.. kenapa kalian semua menatap kearahku?" pemuda tersebut bertanya lagi sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jarinya dan memberikan tatapan innocent. Semua perempuan yang melihat itu hampir saja meneriakan kata _'Kawaii'_ sebelum akhirnya mereka tersadar dan mulai kembali ke aktivitas mereka lagi.

"Bocah.. siapa kau ini?" Azazel yang sekarang masih berdiri dihadapan Katerea bertanya kepada pemuda tadi, pemuda tersebut yang mendengar itu segera menatap kearah Azazel.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze, pak tua.. senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." Pemuda tersebut membalas sambil berjalan kearah Michael dan Irina. "Michael-sama.. Irina-chan.. maaf tiba-tiba datang, tapi aku harus yah... kalian tau lah."

"Naruto-kun.. kebetulan sekali kau datang kemari.. mulai saat ini kau dan Irina akan tinggal bersama dengan kelompok Gremory dan juga kau akan bersekolah di Kuoh Akademi." Michael yang menatap kearah Naruto tiba-tiba berkata membuat Naruto yang mendengar tentang itu terkejut.

"Eh.. tinggal bersama dengan kelompok Gremory-san aku masih setuju.. tapi jangan bersekolah Michael-sama.. aku sangat tidak suka sekolah, itu terlalu membosankan." Naruto memberikan puppy eyes kepada Michael, Michael yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menatap kearah Sizerchs.

"Apa bisa aku memintamu untuk menjadikan Naruto-kun ini sebagai guru di Kuoh Akademi, Sizerchs-dono..?" Michael yang masih menatap kearah Sizerchs bertanya, Sizerchs yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tentu Michael-dono.. jika boleh aku tau, dia itu siapa?" Sizerchs yang sekarang menatap kearah Naruto bertanya kepada Michael, Michael yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk.

"Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto-kun.. salah satu _[__Joker]_ku selain Dulio.. dulunya dia adalah Exorcist, salah satu Exorcist termuda dan terkuat dan aku mereinkarnasinya menjadi _[__Joker]_ku bersama dengan Dulio-kun." Michael menjawab sambil tersenyum, Sizerchs yang mendengar itu tentu saja agak terkejut. Michael biasanya tidak akan memilih seseorang secara sembarangan untuk menjadi _[__Joker]_nya, dan ditambah sayap yang dimiliki pemuda tadi adalah sepuluh dan itu sudah menjadi gambaran dari kekuatan pemuda didepannya ini.

"Uhh.. sepertinya aku datang bukan disaat yang tepat." Naruto berucap dan melihat sekeliling, tatapannya kemudian berhenti saat dia melihat seorang wanita berambut blonde keemasan yang sudah dikenalnya. "Asia-chan.. lama tidak jumpa.." Naruto melambaikan tangannya kearah Asia, tapi Asia yang saat itu membeku karena efek dari _Sacred Gear __[Forbidden Balor View]_ hanya tetap diam hingga membuat Naruto kebingungan.

"Dia membeku karena efek dari _[Forbidden Balor View]_, Naruto-kun.." Irina yang berada dibelakang Naruto tiba-tiba berkata, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap kearah Irina.

"Nah.. jika begitu kita hanya harus menghentikannya kan?" tangan kanan Naruto kemudian disinari oleh cahaya emas, Naruto kemudian membawa tangannya kearah dahi Asia dan menyentuhkannya disana. Sempat terjadi keheningan saat Naruto sedang menyentuh Asia, dan beberapa detik kemudian Asia mengedipkan kedua bola matanya secara perlahan.

Semua yang melihat hal tersebut tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Cahaya emas milik Naruto tadi berhasil menyadarkan Asia yang masih membeku dalam pengaruh _[Forbidden Balor View]_ dan tidak menyebabkan luka pada Iblis. Itu adalah sesuatu yang baru para Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh lihat.

"Eh.. Naruto-san!" Asia yang mengenali siapa pemuda dihadapannya berseru kaget. Dia bisa mengenal Naruto karena dulu Naruto pernah singgah di gereja tempatnya tinggal. Saat itu Naruto masih seorang Exorcist dan dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menyesaikan misi, dia berhenti di gereja tersebut untuk beristirahat sekaligus bermalam.

"Ah Asia.. kau sudah sadar rupanya."

"Um.. apa yang terjadi?" Asia bertanya heran saat melihat kelompok Sitri yang diam membeku, dan lagi dia juga melihat ruangan yang ditempatinya tadi masih bagus sekarang sudah hancur dengan sebuah sihir pelindung melindungi ruangan tersebut.

_**DHUARR!**_

Belum sempat Asia mendapat jawaban sebuah ledakan kembali terdengar, dan kali ini juga datang bersama dengan Azazel yang jatuh ke sebuah bangunan Kuoh Akademi. Di sisi lain di langit Katerea dan Vali terbang bersama, dan sekarang Vali terbang bukan menggunakan _Sacred Gear_nya melainkan tiga pasang sayap Iblis miliknya. Naruto yang melihat itu segera terbang menggunakan kesepuluh sayap emasnya kearah Azazel yang sudah kembali bangkit dan memegang sebuah tongkat kecil dengan permata ungu diatasnya.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan mengambil seorang cucu Lucifer untuk menjadi muridmu, Pak tua." Naruto mengatakan tersebut sambil tetap menatap kearah Vali dan Katerea yang masih terbang dilangit.

"Nah.. aku hanya berusaha menjadi Malaikat Jatuh yang baik dengan menolong seorang anak kecil yang kesusahan waktu itu. Dan berhentilah memanggilku pak tua bocah!"

"Aku akan berhenti memanggilmu pak tua jika kau juga berhenti memanggilku bocah."

Azazel hanya bisa diam ditempatnya mendengar balasan dari Malaikat muda disampingnya ini. Dia tau para Malaikat surga itu mengesalkan dengan hampir selalu berdoa setiap kali melakukan sesuatu, tapi hanya satu Malaikat yang bisa membuatnya sangat kesal yaitu Michael. Dan sekarang sepertinya Malaikat muda disampingnya ini juga mendapat daftar yang sama di Azazel dengan Michael tentang seberapa menyebalkannya dirinya.

"Baiklah. Kita sepakat."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan dari Azazel barusan dan kembali merentangkan kesepuluh sayap Malaikatnya yang berwarna emas dan terbang menuju kehadapan Katerea dan Vali.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan pada kalian hm..?" Naruto mengeluarkan pertanyaan tersebut sambil mensidekapkan tangannya didepan dada dan mengelus dagunya seolah berpikir.

Katerea yang merasa terhina dengan tingkah Malaikat dihadapannya langsung membuat sebuah bola **Demonic Power** yang digabungkan dengan kekuatan Ophis sang naga ketidakbatasan dan menembakkannya kearah Naruto.

Naruto disisi lain yang melihat serangan mematikan menuju kearahnya dengan cepat langsung membuat prisai dihadapannya menggunakan kekuatan _[Golden Light]_ miliknya. Dan saat **Demonic Power **milik Katerea bertabrakan dengan prisai _[Golden Light]_nya terjadi ledakan besar yang membutakan semua orang.

Terlihat beberapa orang seperti Irina, Asia, dan Xenovia yang melihat hal tersebut menampakkan raut wajah khawatir. Tapi raut wajah mereka bertiga langsung berubah menjadi raut wajah gembira takkala melihat orang yang mereka khawatirkan, Namikaze Naruto masih terbang dengan tenang di tempatnya tadi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jadi hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan bahkan setelah mendapatkan kekuatan dari sang ketidakbatasan. Aku pikir akan lebih hebat." Katerea hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, sedangkan Vali yang terbang disampingnya hanya diam menatap kearah Naruto. "Sekarang giliranku."

Naruto segera membawa tangan kanannya kedepan, dan perlahan ditangan kanan Naruto terbentuk sebuah bola yang terbuat dari cahaya emas dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa cincin. Ini adalah salah satu teknik mematikan yang dimiliki Naruto, dan namanya adalah **Golden Sphirall Ring**. Naruto segera melemparkan **Golden Sphirall Ring** kearah Katerea yang berusaha menembakkan **Demonic Power **untuk mengehentikan serangan milik Naruto, tapi hasilnya malah semua **Demonic Power **yang dia tembakan hanya dihisap oleh **Golden Sphirall Ring** milik Naruto dan membuatnya lebih mematikan.

_**DHUARR!**_

Kembali terjadi sebuah ledakan saat **Golden Sphirall Ring** milik Naruto menghantam tubuh Katerea dan langsung melenyapkan Katerea tanpa berbekas. Semua petinggi Fraksi kecuali Michael yang melihat itu terlihat melebarkan mata mereka terkejut, mereka tidak pernah mengira bahwa Fraksi Malaikat memiliki seseorang seperti Naruto yang bisa dikatakan sangat kuat.

"Sungguh hebat.."

Naruto yang mendengar itu segera menatap kearah asal suara tersebut berasal dan menemukan Vali yang masih terbang diatas langit dengan ketiga pasang sayap Iblisnya sedang menatap kearahnya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku pernah mendengar rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang dari Fraksi Gereja yang dikatakan membantai habis ratusan manusia serigala dalam hitungan menit, dan mereka menyebutnya sebagai _Golden Flash_. Awalnya aku tidak percaya akan hal itu, tapi saat melihatmu yang datang dengan cahaya emas mau tak mau membuatku berfikir dua kali. Dan sekarang aku ingin kau bertarung denganku Namikaze Naruto.. atau sang _Golden Flash_."

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan kearah Vali yang sekarang gantian menatap bingung kearah Naruto. "Kau sudah mengetahui tentang kekuatanku bukan, Vali Lucifer. Dan seharusnya kau menyadari bahwa hanya memiliki kesempatan kecil untuk menang melawanku jika kita bertarung."

Vali hanya menyeringai ala maniak mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. "Oleh karena itu.. aku ingin melawanmu Namikaze Naruto." Vali kemudian membuat sebuah **Demonic Power **ditangannya dan dia tembakkan kearah Naruto yang hanya ditahan oleh perisai emas milik Naruto. Melihat itu seringai diwajah Vali semakin mengembang. "Jika begini tidak pilihan lain."

Setelah itu Vali kemudian bersiap untuk malafalkan sebuah mantra kutukan dari mulutnya untuk mengaktifkan _[__Juggernaut Drive]_. Sebuah mode terlarang untuk membuat sang pengguna mendapatkan kekuatan penuh dari jiwa yang mendiami _Sacred Gear _tersebut.

Tapi saat Vali akan mengucapkan mantranya sebuah lingkarang sihir kembali muncul diatas langit Kuoh Akademi, dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar seorang pria yang terlihat mirip seekor kera dengan membawa sebuah tongkat di bahunya.

"Bikou.. kenapa kau mengangguku sekarang?" Vali bertanya kepada pria tersebut yang diketahui sebagai Bikou. Sedangkan Bikou yang mendengar pertanyaan Vali hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf Vali.. tapi kita harus mundur sekarang, keadaan markas sekarang sedang kacau."

Mendengar itu Vali segera membatalkan niatnya untuk melafalkan mantra untuk mengaktifkan _[Juggernaut Drive]_ dan menatap kearah Naruto yang hanya memandang kearah mereka berdua dengan tenang.

"Kita lakukan lain kali." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Vali dan Bikou segera menghilang dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tetap terbang dan menatap kearah tempat mereka berdua tadi berada sebelum akhirnya mulai turun dan menuju kearah yang lainnya.

Sekarang sepertinya Naruto harus mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk pindah dan tinggal bersama dengan kelompok Gremory dan Irina.

_-(To Be Continued)-_

Yahuuu.. Cyntia kembali lagi. Sebelumnya maaf karena sudah lama gak ada kabar, tapi tugas sekolah yang menumpuk harus membuat saya terpisah dengan dunia internet selama beberapa bulan. Dan sekarang karena tugas sudah tidak sebanyak dulu aku memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini, untuk fic gak akan Hiatus palingan hanya akan lama update. Dan untuk pair aku gak tau mau kasih pair apa.. mungkin ada yang mau menyarankan?

Dan segitu saja yang aku ucapkan terkahir _Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Mohon maaf lahir batin_..

_**See You..**_


End file.
